Heartbroken
by The Diary of M
Summary: Percy does something he regrets after thinking Annabeth cheated on him. Days later, Percy learns that his action might have been on purpose. Plus Annabeth's going through something worse and Percy just can't bring himself around to tell her the truth.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Just felt bored and thought I'd write this. Mr Lerman as Percy and Dakota Fanning as Annabeth. I looooove her, kay review chicas and er chicos? Hehe**

**Samurai**

My heart was racing as I headed towards Percy's cabin. This was it. In less than 10 minutes I'm going to hear the 3 words every 17 year girl would die to hear from their boyfriends. I could imagine, Percy playing me a song that his band Red Alert wrote just for me. It was a lovely image that always made me smile. In my hand was the necklace that Percy gave the first time we kissed.

I wore my favorite floral blue knee length dress. I got inspired by Miley in the Hannah Montana movie and decided to pair it with my brown boots. I breathed in and out, and knocked on the door. I heard giggling and turn the knob.

There stood a shirtless Percy with Alicia from the Aphrodite cabin kissing. My heart dropped. I guess they could hear my small sobs because Percy broke apart from her and looked at me smirking which quickly disappeared and replaced with a scared look. Tears slid down my cheeks and I quickly backed up to the door. Percy pushed Alicia aside and grabbed a Led Zeppelin t-shirt I gave him for his birthday.

"Annabeth..." He murmured.

I couldn't take it anymore and ran down the steps and towards the forest. I could hear feet running behind me. It was coming closer. By now we were by the river.

"Annabeth, wait, please." Percy's voice yelled. Please, like I would. I wanted to get as far away from him as possible. Too late, my hand was captured in a tight gripped. Percy spun me around, forcing me to look at his sea green eyes.

"Let me explain. It's, it's what it looked like."

"Then what was it Percy. I can't remember that kissing a girl in your cabin without a shirt on, front of your so called girlfriend, knowing that she's there and then running after her wanting to explain, was okay? It seemed pretty explanatory they way you were kissing her Percy." My tone rose and then fell, then rose again. It felt like I was singing. I could tell Percy was getting frustrated because when he spoke his voice was loud and annoyed.

"Yesterday, I saw you and Justin Austin from the Hermes cabin. By the lake, hugging in a very, very passionate way. How you feel now, was the way I felt yesterday."

"Honestly Percy, now that we are dating I can't hug a boy anymore? You hug like 50 girls a day!"

"He was feeling you UP!" Percy yelled.

"Yes he was, but if you were there long enough YOU would have seen me slap him! But you don't frikken trust me to know that!"Tears began sliding down my cheeks as I screamed.

Percy looked down, then back at me. "I'm so sorry."

"Right. The Percy I knew would have talked to me about how he felt instead of trying to get into some girl's pants. That's why you called me to your cabin, so I could see."

"Look! I spent the last 5 years freaking myself out because of the war! This, this isn't me. The real me loves Annabeth Chase." Percy looked at me in the eyes.

"So what are you saying?"

"That, I…I love you Annabeth! So much. I never meant to hurt. I…I was just..." Percy grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him.

"You don't love me, because if you did, you wouldn't have done this to me." I pushed him back and looked at the sea. "I can't do this." I whispered. Percy's Percy stepped back, shocked.

"What? Annabeth, please, I'm sorry." Percy begged.

"I...I just can't." I took his hand and put the necklace in his hand. "Alicia's waiting."

I walked away, tears falling into the sand. Behind me, I could hear Percy crying a little and my heart broke completely.

**Wow. That was very exciting to write. Hope you guys liked it still deciding if I should write a second chapter…what do you think? **

**Mwah**

**Samurai**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey my readers. I am amazed at the reviews I'm getting! Thank you. Here is the second chapter that you have been keen read! I;m probably going to make into a story thing. Hope you like it**

**Samurai**

**Disclaimer: Er nooo, I do not own PJO. **

* * *

Percy's POV

I woke up from a jolt and could see a blur of faces around me. Chiron, Grover, and Annabeth. Confused? Why yes I was.

"Percy! How are you feeling?" Chiron asked.

I rubbed my forehead and looked at him. "What happened? And why am I wet?"

Grover blushed. "Sorry man, you were out for 2 days. We didn't know how else to wake you."

Annabeth was sitting quietly in the corner refusing to look at me. Her face was pale and her eyes red. She kept opening and closing her mouth feeling the need to say something but nothing came out. The last thing I could remember was Annabeth yelling at me about something and that I was crying. Which was odd since I didn't even cry when I thought my mum was killed by the Minotaur a few years back.

"You were hit badly during capture the flag." Chiron answered, sitting in his wheelchair stroking his facial hair. "Annabeth go sleep. You haven't slept since Percy got hit."

My head snapped to Annabeth. Grover cleared his throat. "Er, Chiron, Travis Stoll told me that the Apollo cabin was making the Ares cabin rhyme again."

Chiron seemed to get the hint and started wheeling himself out with Grover following him. Now it was just me, Annabeth and a bunch of other people that somehow got into the camp hospital. Annabeth came and sat beside me.

"So-." I started but was quickly cut off by Annabeth's worried voice.

"Do you remember anything from last 2 days?" She still wouldn't look at me

"No, not really, only that you were yelling at me and I was crying."

Oh gods, I shouldn't have said the last part out loud Now I looked like some sort of idiot guy that cries. Annabeth's faced looked relaxed for the first time that day.

"Percy I shouldn't have yelled at you. I should have structured my point and feelings in a mature fashion." Annabeth sat up straight and looked at me.

"Why were you yelling at me anyway?"

"You mean you can't remember absolutely anything?" Annabeth asked and I shook my head. She breathed in and out then started. She told me all about Alicia and Justin and how I told her I loved her. I cringed all the way through. That wasn't me that did that. It couldn't have. When she finally finished, Annabeth looked at me.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"Annabeth, that wasn't me. I swear. I was probably under the spell of Aphrodite or something. You know I would never do that." Suddenly Annabeth's expression hardened

"Of course. That, oh dear" She muttered. "I need to go get Chiron. Don't go anywhere!" She yelled and raced out of the door and towards the Apollo cabin. 5 minute later Chiron was wheeling himself towards me like he never wheeled before.

"Percy can you remember anything Alicia said to you before, er, you went to your cabin. Which mister you are totally going to be punished for!" His voice was husky so I couldn't hear very clearly.

"Um well, she asked me to help her during some practice. It might have been archery. Then she gave something to drink and I kinda went all funny and suddenly happy. And I guess after that we ended up in my cabin." Chiron rubbed his head.

"What was the colour of the potion?" He asked

"Um, I don't know. Yellow?"

"Annabeth go find Mr.D, get Grover to come here and arrange a meeting with all cabins except Aphrodite after dinner, head counselors only. Also cancel capture the flag for tonight."

Annabeth nodded and sprinted out the door just as Grover was coming in.

"Wha- what happened?" He asked breathlessly.

Chiron looked grim. "Kronos's army is back and they want to get rid of us."

Grover snorted. "No surprise there."

* * *

**A/N: Oh deary, I guess this is turning into a drama and less of a romance. Don't fear! Samurai is here and will make sure there will be plenty Percy/Annabeth action. But I could leave you with this cliffy and stop writing. Let's see what you think. Keep writing?**

**Samurai**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so. After a year of not writing. Which I sincerely apologize for! I have come to a conclusion, that a few things in the previous chapters had to change. **

**So I highly suggest you guys read the first 2 chapters again. It might be a tad bit confusing in this chapter. But I think you might...maybe I dunno...enjoy it.**

**Oh and we have a new character that was not mentioned in the books. So I technically own her ****. Okay, go read.**

**Oh and I have a new Annabeth! I would like her to be played by ****Ms, Ella Purnell.**** Yes she maybe Brunette but who cares?**

**xxSamuarai**

I looked at Chiron, confusion clearly written on my face. There was no one else by my bed, just me and good ol' Chiron. He sighed and started to stroke his beard.

Finally he spoke up. "Percy, what I'm about to tell you is something you can't tell anyone." I nod, excitement filling my body. "Krono's army isn't really coming back"

I stared at Chiron, mouth hanging open."You lied to Annabeth and Grover? But why?"

Chiron shifted."Percy, I know some things about both of them right now that made that lie necessary. They, mainly Annabeth needs to know that the potion was real. She needs something in her life that's real! And that's you."

"What are you talking about? What's happening? You still can't lie though! What if she finds out ." My head was spinning and I kept glancing at he door, afraid that Annabeth would enter at any minute over hearing us. Chiron raised his eyebrow.

"Then you're the only one to blame Percy. I know you still remember every single thing that happened with Alicia. Even the feeling of it." Chiron's words were dripping with guilt as his bronze eyes bore into my green ones.

I looked down ashamed."I, couldn't tell her. It would just..." I shook my head at thought of even admitting it. Something about Annabeth just felt so delicate when she was talking to me . That any off-putting thing I said would just make her fall apart.

Chiron coughed and started wheeling himself towards the door. "Maybe I should just cancel that head counsellor meeting tonight."

"Wait!" I yelled. "But how come I was out 2 days!"

Chiron smiled and looked at me.

"I've always had a knack for making my hero's go to sleep when I need them to. It just made the whole thing more convincing. Now get some rest."

I nodded in agreement and went back to sleep.

***2 days later***

No one seemed to care about the Krono's army fiasco anymore. Chiron had assured Annabeth and Grover that Krono's army wasn't actually coming. After that everything seemed to be back to normal. Everything, accept me and Annabeth.

Even though she still believed the potion was the cause of everything she still wouldn't look me in the eye which made me feel though she was hiding something. Every time we would pass each other she would hide her troubled face and avoid me for the rest of the day. I started to feel even more guilty. Finally I decided that I had to do something.

On my way to archery, I stopped in front of the Athena cabin. I looked at it up and down and eventually decided to just go and talk to Annabeth. My hands were trembling as I pounded on the door. After a few seconds, the door slowly creaked open and there stood Annabeth, dressed in her normal camp shirt and a pair of jean shorts while her blond, curly hair fell gently down her back.

"We need to talk." I said, imagining her to protest and struggle for a while and then finally give in. But she just nodded and opened the door wider, allowing me to enter.

I decided to tell her the truth about how my actions with Alicia were done spontaneously and how I lied to her in the hospital. I was going to admit everything. Everything, until I looked at her, expecting to find her usual stormy gray eyes. But it wasn't the same, her eyes were red, as if she were crying. My heart pounded.

Thankfully there were not many people in the cabin except Michael who quickly got up and left as I made myself comfortable on one of the beds.

"Look, Annabeth. There's uh, there's something I need to tell you. What I said in the hospital wasn't exactly – " The last few words were muffled out by Annabeth's phone ringing. Her ringtone was "Sun in my Pocket" by the South African band *****Locnville with who Annabeth was obsessed about for 2 weeks.

*** There really good! If your interest there's a link at the end of this chapter for their song, Sun in my Pocket***

She picked up her phone and turned her back to me, quietly murmuring yeses and no's. When she finally hung up and turned towards me, her face was blotching and eyes red as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" Annabeth just shook her head and motioned for me to carry on with my confessions. "No, tell me!" I said, jumping up from the bed. Suddenly Annabeth burst out into to tears and slumped onto the bed.

"My, my. My Aunt Eleanor. She has cancer and my dad just phoned to say how she's refusing to go to her chemo session today." Annabeth covered her face with the her hands and started to cry again.

I was frozen. Annabeth and her Aunt were like two peas and pod. Aunt Eleanor was an architect and Annabeth looked up to her like she was Zeus. I met Eleanor a few times and I could see why Annabeth and her were close. *Eleanor is 10 years older than Annabeth and they practically looked like sisters. This news was definitely not good.

***Annabeth's 17 years old...***

I finally shook myself out and went to sit next to Annabeth, wrapping my arms around her. She leaned into me and cried into my chest.

After at least 10 minutes of me rocking Annabeth back and forth, murmuring soothing words into her ear, she finally calmed down and looked up at me.

"Percy?" Her voice was soft a gentle.

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry for ever doubting you about Alicia. I should have known you would never have down that on purpose." The guilt washed over me once again as I remembered what I really came here to do.

I looked down at Annabeth's face. At that moment I knew, that if I told her the truth now, she would definitely fall apart. Something I couldn't risk

I kissed the top of her head. "It's okay." Annabeth snuggled up against my chest and her breathing slowed until she was asleep.

**So the new character is Aunt Eleanor! Hopefully she might make an appearance in later chapters. Hope this wasn't to confusing for you. I just didn't like the "army coming back" idea anymore. **

**And don't worry, Alicia will definitely be in the next chapter.**

**Review my lovely's!**

**xxSamuarai**

**P.S Here's a link to LOCNVILLE'S song, Sun in my Pocket if your keen. Ta Ta for now.**

**.com/watch?v=Fc2H1-rz-94**


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE VERY IMPORTANT!

***IMPORTANT* *IMPORTANT***

Hi guys. I'm sorry but this is just an **AUTHOR'S NOTE.** I have some good news and some bad news

I have come to a very hard decision and that is to discontinue Heartbroken. I just can't seem to think of how to keep the plot going.

So I have a little request to make. If you can give me a good idea for the next chapter, I will consider keeping this story going, review or PM me. You have 2 weeks. Yes you will be recognized for the idea in that chapter.

So that was the bad news. The good news (well kinda) is that if I do discontinue, I will allow an author (if you want) to continue this story. The plot, characters etc will be all yours. PM me if your interest.

***NEWS*:** Also if you have noticed I have CHANGED MY NAME FROM xoxoSamuraiGirl TO CornSoup14. (More info on my profile)

Oh and lastly I am also looking for BETA reader for Harry Potter fics, if you know anyone or if you want to BETA my stories, then PM me.

So that's all. Thank you all for reviewing and adding my stories' to favourites. It really makes me feel so happy. I have a Harry Potter fic (involving Rose/Scorpius) coming p hopefully soon.

* * *

**So Revision: **

1) PM me if you want to give me ideas of how to continue this story. (You have 2 weeks)

2) PM me if you want to continue this story if I decide to discontinue it.

3) PM me if you want to be my BETA or know anyone who can BETA me for HARRY POTTER FICS!

* * *

**All this info will be on my profile.**

**xxCorny**


End file.
